Almost Honest
by Koneko Cain
Summary: Seto meets a pretty girl at a party. White hair, red eyes, evil grin? Possibly not a girl, then. [One Shot.]


Note: Very short little thing, because it amused me. The meaning of the name Beverley is from 20,000 Names, a website that may or may not be telling the truth, you decide. And if you can't tell straight away who Beverley is, shame on you. Meheh.

_Almost Honest_

Seto didn't believe in love at first sight. Anyone who said those words in his presence was instantly labelled a hippie and then ignored until they went away. This was inconvenient, because he'd just had it happen to him and now he was trying to make it stop, but it wouldn't.

He was standing beside the door when it happened, glaring at everyone who came in. It was another horrible party – this time to open a duel tournament – and he was supposed to be welcoming people because it was his job as the host. He wasn't welcoming them because he didn't actually want any of them in his house, so instead he was giving each of them murderous looks as they walked past him. Mokuba was stood next to him, occasionally elbowing his brother in the side when he caught him scaring the guests, and trying to be friendly to counter the effect the elder Kaiba was having on people.

"Hello! Hello! Don't mind him, he has a lot of anger. No, he won't hurt you, he doesn't move much. Go right in, there's food, help yourselves!" Mokuba grinned pleasantly, ushering Ryou, Jounouchi and Shizuka inside. Jounouchi looked like he wanted to poke Seto, but a low growl from the CEO made him think otherwise. Next came Yami, Yugi and Anzu, who was pregnant and almost as frightening as Seto himself. They exchanged looks of hatred for the entire world for about a minute, then reached some kind of middle ground and Seto switched his glare onto Yugi, instead. Yugi, unfortunately, was immune. He just smiled brightly and carried on inside with Anzu, who was scowling down at her dress and wishing to go into labour, just so she didn't have to wear it any longer.

Yami glared right back when Seto tried it on him, and the air crackled. Mokuba quickly took Yami's hand and led him off into the main party, hoping to avoid either of them bursting into flames or hurting each other through the power of eye contact.

This left Seto alone at the door, and unfortunately the next group to come through were the very people Seto had no idea how to deal with. That, and they were already drunk. Otogi came in first, leaning on Malik. He took one look at the glare Seto was aiming at him and burst out laughing, hugged the CEO and then carried on inside. Malik gave him a shifty look from where he was holding Otogi up, but said nothing. After them came Marik, big and crazy and grinning like the Cheshire cat. At least his grin was staying on his face, Seto thought to himself.

With the Egyptian was a girl. Seto hadn't seen her before, and he tried aiming his glare at her too, because it was what he did. She looked up from holding her white dress out of the way of her high heels and glared right back at him through hair just as white as the dress. Her eyes were bright red, and the look she was giving Seto actually managed to surpass his own in hatred of everything, ever. He was in love.

"Hey Kaiba!" Marik giggled drunkenly, "This is…er, um, Beverley." He said, then burst out laughing. Beverley turned and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, then glared at Seto again.

"That's an unusual name, I take it you're not Japanese, then?" He asked, and followed her like a lost puppy as she left Marik to annoy Malik and headed over to the buffet table.

"It's English. It means 'woman from the beaver meadow.'" She growled, having a slight English accent and a husky voice, which Seto decided he liked.

"That's…uh, nice. So where are you from?" He got the feeling he knew this girl from somewhere, more specifically the way she was looking at him, like she was sizing him up for either murder or robbery.

"Egypt. And England. And here." She shrugged delicately, and Seto couldn't help noticing that her skin was pale and creamy and her lips were painted blood red, which matched her eyes.

"You've moved around a lot?" He followed her as she picked up a plate and piled every sort of meat she could find on it, then retreated to a corner.

"You could say that. Tell me something," she purred, suddenly looking up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes, "do you think I'm hot?"

That was a stupid question, Seto thought.

"I'd be crazy not to," he replied, and she seemed pleased with his answer.

"That's true," she smirked, then noticed someone walking past. "Hey hikari." Beverley waved as Ryou stopped and stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Hi Bakura. Why are you wearing a dress?" Ryou asked, as Seto twitched and stared accusingly at 'Beverley'.

"Marik dared me. Seto thinks I'm hot, though." Bakura shrugged again, then turned to Seto and grinned. Ah, Seto thought, I recognize _that_ alright.

"Well, have fun kids!" Ryou laughed, walking off to find out where Marik had hidden.

"Oh, we will," Bakura purred again, and Seto stared at him. Ok, so he was a guy. In a dress. And he'd just tricked him into calling him hot and believing he was a woman. But he was still damned sexy. Yes, Seto thought, they would have fun.

End

Cross dressing, m-preg and abuse, all in one day. My mind is going in about six different directions.


End file.
